The present invention comprises a new Diascia, botanically known as Diascia barberae, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Dala Triwhi’.
‘Data Triwhi’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has white flowers with medium to darker green foliage; excellent floriferousness and a dense upright habit; has superb heat tolerance and garden performance.
‘Data Triwhi’ originated from a hybridization made in June 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Andijk, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘DS05-95-1’, with smaller flowers, lighter green foliage and shorter stems, with a more compact plant habit.
The male parent of ‘Data Triwhi’ was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘DS03-112-3’ with larger flowers, longer and thinner stems. The resultant seed was sown in October 2005.
‘Data Triwhi’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross January 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Data Triwhi’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.